


Twinkies For The Twinkie.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Gen, M/M, Oikawa's a twinkie, as a fun fic, pls dont take it seriously, this is meant, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ask:Anonymous said:I’m told this might not pass but. I can’t resist. How would the other third years react to Makki saying “haha Oikawa twinkie”? Especially Oikawa himself.





	Twinkies For The Twinkie.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. I'm not dead just on a long hiatus.

He walks towards their usual spot on the roof, bento and a can of coffee from the vending machines in his hands. A bag of milk bread hung between his teeth. Oikawa hears the voices of his best friends and teammates before he sees them. Walking along the short gate surrounding the edges of the rooftop, a low hum vibrates through the air from the AC which blocks part of his view and blows warm air against his face as he passes.

“Agreed,” 

Makki’s voice drifts to his ears. A small smile pulls the corners of his lips as he opens his mouth to speak, only to pause as his name is heard followed by a round of giggles and snickers. Straining he listens in just within hearing range as his friends gleefully chatter on.

“There’s really no denying it once you see it,” 

Mattsun, who no doubt nods sagely at Makki in his own agreeance, chimes in. His voice is muffled telling Oikawa that his cheeks are full, near bulging with food. Even the manners everyone knows his mother has drilled into his mind time and time again, can’t stop Mattsun from ignoring food just to talk.

“I’ll never be able to unsee it now,” 

Iwaizumi’s voice held amusement and possibly a bit of wonder in it. This causes Oikawa to quirk a brow. Mattsun mumbles out something that he doesn’t quite understand, the boys mouth too full of food to hear from where he stands. 

“You couldn’t see it before?” Makki cackles as he states this. 

“I think we need to get your eyes checked Mattsun,” Oikawa hears Iwaizumi’s low timbered laugh, the one that’s soft, affectionate, echoing from deep in his belly. Mattsun chokes, either from swallowing down the wrong hole or laughing his food into the wrong hole. Most likely both now that he thinks on it.

“My eyesight isn’t that bad asshole,” Mattsun coughs out. A thudding noise reaches him. Having heard enough to confuse the hell out of him, and how the conversation somehow involves him, Oikawa spins into view. 

Makki and Mattsun don’t spare him a glance. Iwaizumi simply nods in his direction as he digs into his onigiri. Oikawa saunters over, pretending he hasn’t just been listening in on them, a smirk pulled across his lips as he chirps out a greeting. Or tries to around the milk bread still slung in his mouth. Plopping down next to Iwaizumi he watches as Makki and Mattsun banter back and forth. Mattsun’s face flushed and voice hoarse from choking just minutes ago. The continue to go back and forth about Mattsun’s eyesight. Something that has recently come to light as they discovered Mattsun wears contacts, his vision worse than Oikawa’s who only needs them during classes to see the board. 

“Mhmm, sure,” leaning into the gate behind him, Makki raises his middle finger in Mattsun’s direction. A wicked, dark smirk takes over his features. “How many fingers am I holding up,” Mattsun deadpans, raises his carton of strawberry milk to noisily slurp from it. Clearly he’s working on a snappy response, but for once Iwaizumi chimes in and beats him to it.

“Enough to satisfy a twinkie,” Oikawa blinks owlishly. Makki rolls onto his side, his empty bento box falling off his lap onto the concrete, as he howls in rolling laughter. Mattsun snorts mid drink, pink tinted milk spills from his nostrils and he’s coughing once again.

“Ew,” Iwaizumi’s face screws up in disgust as Mattsun reaches for the napkins he brought from the cafeteria. 

“Gross dude,” Makki wheezes, fingers wiping at the moisture collected along his lashes as he bursts into another round of boisterous cackling. Mattsun flips him off as he plugs a napkin up each nostril. Looking between each of them Oikawa hesitates briefly before asking-

“What… What are you guys talking about?” 

Iwaizumi turns to him as he shoves the last bite of his onigiri into his mouth, cheek bulging lightly as he responds. 

“More like whom,”

“Oh? Gossiping without me are we?” 

He realizes he just gave himself away, that he was listening in around the corner, but none of them seem surprised or call him out on it. So Oikawa assumes they knew he was there anyways. It’s Mattsun who speaks first, Iwaizumi reaching for a spring roll off Mattsun’s tray and Makki finally sitting up.

“No,” he coughs, hacks, clears his throat. “Well, technically not anyways,” Makki sends a wicked grin in his direction. The affect of it ruined by the lingering huffs and coughs he’s still releasing. 

“What did I miss?” 

No one answers this time. Makki and mattsun avoid his direct gazes, knowing smirks spread over their faces as their eyes flick up to Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan?”

Instead of answering his best friend raises a plastic wrapping towards him. A stifling laugh leaks into his voice as he fights to control his face into a serious expression.

“Twinkie?”

“Oooh thank you!” 

Makki and Mattsun fall over in laughter. Makki screeches about how he’s gonna die. It’s Mattsun’s turn to hack and cough as he was halfway through a bite of his lunch. Oikawa chooses to ignore them as he grabs the treat from iwaizumi’s outstretched hand. He’s tearing it open and taking a small bite when he prods again. 

“But this doesn’t answer my question,” glancing up from the twinkie he sighs happily as the sweet taste rolls over his taste buds. He stops, however, when he sees Iwaizumi grasping both hands over his mouth, face turning slightly red with the force of trying to hold back his own laughter. Swallowing he squeaks out a “What!?” but it only cracks Iwaizumi’s control. He watches confused as Iwaizumi leans into Makki who is barely breathing at this point.

“Oikawa that’s cannibalism!” 

Mattsun’s the first to gain enough control over himself to speak. Oikawa whips his head to stare at him. Brow raising in question but he just grins back.

“God how could you? Your own kind,” Makki clasps a hand over his chest as he gasps in air.

“It’s a shame it didn’t happen before this really,” Iwaizumi snorts into Makki’s shoulder, unable to even look in Oikawa’s direction just yet.

“Man Iwaizumi’s on fire today isn’t he?” 

“Fucking savage,” Makki agreed with Mattsun’s statement, giving his friend a nod and barely suppressed giggle. “I love it,” he finally shoves Iwaizumi off his side. 

Iwaizumi accepts the shove by moving away, his eyes finally rolling back towards Oikawa. He can see a wetness clinging to Iwaizumi’s lashes. He doesn’t know what’s going on but whatever it is made Iwa-chan laugh until he was teary eyed.

“I’m so confused,” whining out he looks down at the twinkie with a pout.

“Nothing new there,”

He gasps as his eyes raise to glares at Iwaizumi for his statement.

“Mean! Iwa-chan!”

“Deserved! Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi shoots back without even a moment of hesitation. Oikawa chokes when Mattsun and Makki move to sit together across from him and Iwaizumi. Watching the whole exchange with pure amusement and joy plastered across their faces.

“Can we have this Iwa-chan everyday?” 

“Call me that again and you’re also a twinkie,” Makki looks away but doesn’t look remotely sorry for using Oikawa’s childhood nickname for the ace. In fact he looks more amused now, something that Oikawa thought was impossible at this point.

It takes a moment of odd silence between them for Oikawa to roll Iwaizumi’s word over in his mind. Once they do he blinks at him, face going serious and voice raising in curiosity.

“Who’s a twinkie?” 

All three of them stare at him blankly, none speaking. He looks between their faces searching until it finally sinks in that he is who they’ve been gossiping about. That he’s the one they’ve been calling a twinkie. 

“Are… Are you guys calling me a twinkie!?”

“Oh he finally gets it,” Mattsun looks at Makki, downing the rest of his drink as they smirk at each other.

“Took him long enough,” Iwaizumi chimes in as he stretches and starts cleaning up his lunch. 

The trio fall into a more normal conversation, choosing to flat out ignore Oikawa’s shocked and disgusted noises. It’s only when the bell sounds, stating the end of their lunch period, that they pay him any attention again. He’s staring straight ahead, his lunch untouched and the barely eaten twinkie still gripped in his hand. His face in scrunched up, eyes intense but unblinking.

Iwaizumi bends to a squat in front of him calling out his name as he snaps his fingers a few times. Oikawa still doesn’t blink.

“Dude... I think we broke him.”


End file.
